


Gone Forever

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, I am so sorry, Major character death - Freeform, Sadness, Tears, What-If, everyone is hurting, spoilers for shido's palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: ....................Why did you have to go?~Today I am feeling sad, so it's time to hurt my precious cinnamon rolls. I am sorry.





	Gone Forever

The explosion was loud, and it forced everyone to look away, though, Akira let out a strangle cry filled with remorse, sorrow, and disbelief.

_**"RYUJI!"** _

The Thieves looked at the cruise as it sunk lower into the water, eyes wide in disbelief when they noticed their missing teammate.

"I don't see Ryuji," Panther said, panic in her voice.

"We...we have to go! We can't stay here much longer!" Morgana said.

"But Ryuji-"

"There is no time! We have to-" Before anyone could protest, Morgana was already opening up the other world. The now six remaining Phantom Thieves could only stare as the Metaverse collapse in on itself, leaving them all out in the open world. For a moment, nobody said anything, as they tried to piece together what just happened, and refused to believe it.

"Ryuji..." Ann whispered, coming close to tears.

"Is he? Is he?!" Futaba begged, looking down at the cat. Morgana bowed his head.

"I don't know," He answered. "I've never seen anyone die in the Metaverse before. But...."

"That doesn't mean it's not possible," Yusuke said, face grim. All the while, the only one who hadn't said anything, the leader of the group, Akira, could only feel numb inside - as if forever stuck in limbo. He thought back on the days were Ryuji use to smile at him, talking about his favorite Manga, and even if he didn't think Akira would notice it, how he would openly stare at him with such unguarded expression in his eyes, it made the black haired teen blush. The blond had been way more affectionate with Akira than most of his teammates, and Akira didn't think....he never thought....

 _"You make me feel free."_ Ryuji had once admitted, and thinking back on it, Akira felt his chest tighten, tears swelling up in his eyes.

"He's not dead, I refuse to believe it!" Futaba sobbed, tears streaking down her face. Akira looked around at his group; seeing how Haru was barely holding herself together, Makoto constantly wiping away her tears while holding onto Haru, Ann shouting curses into the sky towards someone who won't ever hear them as she sobbed, Yusuke silently crying with his face painted with grief, Morgana with his head down, but Akira could tell he was upset, and all of it, _all of it...._

It broke his heart. But no more than it did when he realize he'll no longer receive late night texts, no longer hear that loud, bodacious voice yelling down the hallway in Shujin Academy, no longer see that beautiful, innocent smile, and those wonderful chocolate brown eyes, that pretty pink blush that comes across Ryuji's face whenever he was embarrassed, and worst of all, he never told Ryuji how he was feeling; no more second guesses, or playful subtle hints, and wondering if their relationship could be something more. No more almost-confessions.

Akira sank to his knees, never noticing nor caring about the tears falling from his eyes.

_"You make me feel free."_

"Damn it," He choked, banging his fist against the sidewalk. "Damn it, no! You weren't suppose to leave! Ryuji..."

He looked up at the night sky, stars twinkling at him. He could still see Ryuji's smiling face clear as day in his mind.

"Why did you have to go?"


End file.
